


Посетитель

by sunny_krolock



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>по мюзиклу Romeo und Julia (Австрия)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Посетитель

**Author's Note:**

> по мюзиклу Romeo und Julia (Австрия)

Спит маленькая провинциальная Верона. Спит и видит сны. Сырой осенний ветер несет с Адидже туман. В церковном саду пусто: уже много лет никто не приходит сюда на работы, никто и не пожинает скудных диких плодов. Последний сухой листок вот-вот сорвется с узловатой ветки, оставив розовое наливное яблоко доспевать в одиночестве.  
В Вероне уже много лет молчат колокола. Деревянная звонница рассохлась и вряд ли выдержит даже ребенка. Колокола, потускневшие и замшелые, ждут конца своих дней. Скоро обрушится резная башенка, тяжелый большой колокол, отлитый в честь рождения деда последнего герцога веронского, провалит крышу церкви, сметет алтарное убранство, упокоит его под своим литым боком. Навсегда.  
Приходское кладбище заросло, одичало. Некогда богатые склепы покосились, потрескались выцветшие фрески, прогнили тяжелые двери. Могилы бедняков давно сравнялись с землей. Только среди обломков стены, разделявшей фамильные склепы Монтекки и Капулетти, ютится трехногая лавка. Сюда изо дня в день приходит единственный посетитель. Он тяжело падает на скамью, прячет лицо в ладонях — и молчит. Рассвет сменяется полднем, и лишь тогда он тяжко вздыхает и поднимает голову.  
— Приветствую вас в этот замечательный день, друзья мои! — хрипло бормочет он. — Он действительно прекрасен, Ромео. Что с тобой снова? Уж не разлюбил ли ты свою Юлию?  
Он замирает, слепо вглядываясь в туман над мраморным надгробием, на котором выбито резными буквами: «Ромео и Юлия». Прищуривается на мгновение, а потом облегченно выдыхает:  
— Не разлюбил… Здесь она, твоя Юлия, вечно с тобой. Тогда почему ты так хмур? А! Знаю. Это оттого что Меркуцио снова подрался с Тибальтом. Нет вам покоя.  
Он поворачивается к могиле по ту сторону разрушенной стены.  
— Тибальт! Разве ты не видишь, как счастлива Юлия? Или дело вовсе не в ней? А ты, Меркуцио, что скажешь? Молчишь? Эх вы! Уж за гранью-то можно оставить эту вражду! Поклянитесь, что помиритесь. Они клянутся, Ромео. Снова. Ромео… Почему ты все еще хмуришься, друг мой? Я… — он умолкает, дрожащими пальцами находит на груди кинжал, подвешенный на прочной цепочке. — Вот это не нравится тебе? Он твой, я подобрал его тогда... Ты снова не пустишь меня к вам? Не смотри, не смотри так!..  
Бенволио поднимается, отпихивает ногой скамью, хватается за рукоять кинжала, рвет, рвет цепь, пока по шее не скатываются капли крови.  
— Я не хочу один! Я не хочу оставаться здесь один! — кричит он. — Я не могу здесь один! Вы все там, все вместе! Вы снова танцевали на балу! Я вижу маску в твоей руке, Юлия! Вы счастливы! Я помню ваш смех. А я здесь! Здесь страшно ночью, Ромео. Разреши мне… Я…  
Он прижимает лезвие кинжала к запястью и вопросительно смотрит на надгробье.  
— Разреши, брат. Один шаг — и я снова буду с вами. Почему ты молчишь и хмуришься все сильнее?! Ромео!  
Он снова поворачивается к могилам Тибальта и Меркуцио.  
— Меркуцио, друг! Уж ты-то не откажешь мне в услуге! Скажи, что можно и мне! Но нет… И ты молчишь. Разве я трус? Разве не смогу? Тибальт! Ты наш вечный враг! Тебе-то что за дело? Скажи. Скажи, что можно и мне!  
Он вслушивается в шепот ветра и падает на колени. Он видит, как Тибальт насмешливо качает головой. Без былой злобы, а будто жалеет. Бенволио кажется, что Ромео силится шагнуть к нему, но не может переступить через могильную плиту. Тогда он склоняется к другу, протягивает руку, ободряюще касается плеча.  
«Скоро, Бенволио, уже скоро!» — обещает он, и Бенволио знает, что это правда.  
— Уходи, — шепчет он. — Иди к ней. Тебе пора. До завтра.  
По клинку текут капли: слезы — не кровь. Бенволио вспоминает слова молитвы. Над Вероной разгорается закат.


End file.
